Foxy Fox
Foxy Fox ist eine Kopfgeldjägerin und die Partnerin und Freundin von Roxy Fox. Sie arbeitet auch bei der White Flower als Angestellte, um Geld zu verdienen. Als ihre Mutter Veronica Fox sie wiedergefunden hatte, wollte sie, dass Foxy mit dem Modeln anfängt, doch Foxy lehnte das nach langer Bedenkzeit ab. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Foxy wurde als Tochter eines bekannten Models und eines Computerfachmanns geboren, allerdings wollte Foxy nichts von beiden Jobs wissen, da sie beides zu langweilig fand. Foxy fand ihr Leben zu langweilig, weswegen sie mit 14 Jahren das Elternhaus verlassen hatte, um ein Abenteuer zu erleben. Sie lernte Roxy ziemlich früh kennen und freundete sich mit ihr an. Beide beschlossen, ins Kopfgeldjägergeschäft einzusteigen, was Foxy nicht langweilig fand und so wurden beide nach einer erfolgreichen Prüfung zu Kopfgeldjägerinnen. Foxy nahm eine Stelle als Kellnerin an, um mehr Geld zu beschaffen, doch der Job hielt sie nicht lange und sie wechselte zur White Flower, wo sie einige Freunde kennenlernte. Doch ihr Herz gewann Roxy und aus der Freundschaft wurde eine Liebesbeziehung. Eines Tages bekamen beide den Job von Yuri the Bear, einen Goldkristall aus dem Museum zu holen, der ihm rechtmäßig gehört. Yuri erkannte die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter und bot Foxy den Job in seiner "Modelagentur" an, den Foxy bewusst ablehnte. Danach betreten beide die Höhle und wurden schließlich, nachdem sie den Goldkristall gefunden hatten, von Stink the Skunk und Bounty the Hunter attackiert, die sie beide ausknocken und in der Höhle einsperren konnten. So brachten beide den Goldkristall zu Yuri zurück, der ihnen 2000 Ringe für den Job bezahlte. Persönlichkeit Foxy ist eine junge und ehrgeizige Person mit einer lebendigen Persönlichkeit und einer großen Menge an Energie. Sie liebt es, wenn ihr Blut pumpt und sucht nach Nervenkitzel im Leben. Sie kann ungeduldig sein und ihr Durst nach Adrenalin kann ein Ärgernis für die Meisten werden, dennoch versucht Foxy, es nicht zu übertreiben. Foxy kann mit jeden arbeiten und ist damit sehr flexibel. Sie neigt dazu, schüchtern zu sein, wenn sie mit jemanden spricht, den sie zum ersten Mal sieht, aber das legt sich nach ein paar Begegnungen. Sie kann albern sein, wenn sie es will. Insgesamt ist sie eine liebevolle, fürsorgliche und eine gute Person. Fähigkeiten Foxy kann als Kopfgeldjägerin Waffen gut bedienen und auch sehr gut nahkämpfen. Foxy ist sehr sportlich. Foxy beherrscht Pyrokinese, was sie allerdings nicht so oft einsetzt. Verbindungen Roxy Fox Foxy und Roxy sind zusammen und damit sehr miteinander verbunden, weswegen beide zusammen leben und sogar ein Bett teilen. Foxy arbeitet, Roxy sucht die Beute. Beide unterstützen sich sehr, auch wenn es manchmal zu Streitigkeiten kommt. Die Beziehung der beiden ist aehr eng und lang. Johanna the Hedgehog Foxy sieht Johanna als gute Kollegin an, die beide gerne viel Zeit miteinander verbringen auf der Arbeit. Sascha Rich Foxy sieht Sascha als eine gute Kollegin an, die beide gerne Zeit miteinander verbringen. Foxy hinterfragt manchmal schon Saschas Gedankengänge, dennoch versucht sie, nichts anmerken zu lassen und einfach Sascha nicht zu stören. Roxanne Fox Foxy sieht in Roxanne eine Person, die zeigt, dass eine Modelkarriere eine Person ruinieren kann, auch wenn sie glaubt, dass Mutter Veronica Roxanne zu sehr gedrillt hatte. Foxy ist leicht von Roxanne genervt, allerdings bekam Roxanne von Veronica nie Manieren beigebracht, weswegen sie denkt, dass Roxanne einfach nichts besseres kann. Zitate Trivia *Foxy und Roxy wohnen zusammen in einer Wohnung. *Foxy nahm den Job an, um für Roxy Geld zu verdienen. *Da Foxy oft als "hyperaktiv" beschrieben wird und sie das negativ auffasst, mag sie das Wort nicht. **Sie hasst es zu warten, was widerum ihre Hyperaktivität unterstreicht. *Foxy benutzt ihre Pyrokinese selten. *Da Foxy oft viele Stunts macht, hat Roxy oft Angst um ihr Leben. *Foxy ist jünger als Roxy. *Foxy mag es nicht, extrem lange Haare zu haben, da sie glaubt, dass das ihr noch zum Verhängnis werden könnte. *Foxy wäre als Mensch 180 cm groß. * Eine Theorie besagte, dass Foxy und Roxy lesbisch seien, was schließlich am 22. August 2017 bestätigt wurde. Galerie Team Grün.jpg|Foxy in Kämpfer mit Julian, Flash-Sword Hilda, Poison, Roxy und Mira Roxy and Foxy.png|Foxy und Roxy auf Beutezug X3 FoxyWhiteFlower.png|Foxy in der White Flower Uniform, danke Blazy X3 Roxy and Foxy Adventures.png|Roxy und Foxy Abenteuer Foxy Blablabla. XD.jpg|Foxy labert Roxy voll Die letzten 16.png|Die letzten 16 im Kampfturnier Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Fuchs Kategorie:Elementarist Kategorie:Neutral